Crashed the Wedding
by Death Masque
Summary: The short story of me & Maddie. Based on Crashed the Wedding by Busted. Prussia/Fem!Canada Implied FrUK, GerIta & Spamano


**I'm sooooo happy to start this. I tried to go in order, but that means I'd have to listen to the song for most of the writing process. The next song was Ordinary Day be Vanessa Carlton. I can't stand to get through that song once, so of course I'm gonna push it back as far as I can. Sorry for an OOC Gilbert/Prussia.**

* * *

><p>Crashed the Wedding<p>

My heart pounded against my chest. I'm so stupid! Where was Gordon Street? God, Madeline, I wish I'd gotten this together sooner.

Now, you people might not realize what the hell's going on right now. Madeline was my girlfriend five years ago. We only just broke up last year. He brother & dad probably convinced her I wouldn't make ends meet. I didn't have a job that paid well. Most of my time was actually spent with Maddie, or dealing with college classes. Unlike many people thought, I was going to do something important.

I was taking all the basic classes, but also those for ornithology, the study of birds. And I'd already received two job offers. One for the animal studies lab & one as the caretaker for the Birds of Prey exhibits at the local zoo. I'd taken the later, seeing as how the job was something I was good at & I was allowed to try & train a select few.

I moved out of my brother's basement & bought a small house in a good neighborhood. I was all set to try & get Maddie back, but she was going to get married to some man. It's not awesome!

"Gordon Street!" I panted, looking for the church. I wasn't going to loose her to this douche.

I threw the doors to the church open. Madeline turned her head & gasped as her eyes caught mine. "Gil!" She called, running down the aisle.

Alfred & Arthur, her brother & dad, glared at me. The husband-to-be just looked surprised.

"Madeline!" I gasped as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I have money now. A house, with a yard & everything. I have a job & it pays. My boss is even paying for me to go back & get a bachelor's degree. **(A/N: I really can remember the types of degrees that are attainable or the years that they need to get them. Everything I learned in my Career Exploration class was replaced with the basic outline of pretty much every episode of Hetalia.)** You can work in their nursery &/or their vet service. I can get you a job there. And we can get married when we save up enough money." I whispered as I held her tight.

Maddie pulled back. "You want me to just walk out?"

"It's only fair." I told her. "Come on, Birdie, don't you still love me?"

Madeline's reply was a deep kiss, & I picked her up - bridal style, it only fit - before turning & walking down the street to the parking complex where my car was waiting. I took a look inside the church one more time. Alfred & Arthur were red-faced. Francis, my old friend & Maddie's papa, was smiling. And, now that I look again, the groom was, too.

"He didn't love me." Maddie said to me.

I shook my head. "Then he's a dumbass. You're so perfect, Madeline. I won't let them take you away again."

Maddie giggled.

My neighbors were quick to gossip about the girl who had moved into my house. Plenty of them were said right in front of either me or Madeline, but they weren't anything bad, more like congratulations. I was actually surprised my _bruder_ hadn't heard yet, after Maddie moved in in a month ago, since he only lives a couple blocks away.

Madeline & I sat up in our bed. It was early. I had the day off. Madeline hadn't started her new job yet. Everything kind of felt…I guess you could say it felt right, but isn't that cheesy? But it did. And then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Madeline asked as she picked up the cordless phone. "Oh, hello Felicia. Sure."

She handed it to me. "Hi Feli. What are you calling for?"

The pregnant woman on the other end of the line started crying. "You are such a romantic man! Stealing her away from everyone else. Everyone gathered there to see her…"

"Felicia, it's not really a big deal." I told her, rubbing the back of my head. "Just calm down."

Madeline took the phone from me & began to talk to the other woman. "Oh Felicia, how's the baby? I think it'd be lovely. Just let me check." She covered the receiver & looked to me. "She wants to thow if they can come over."

I nodded without really thinking. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

"Hey, Maddie?" I asked one night.

She turned her head towards me. "What's wrong, Gilbert?"

"Why did you leave with me?"

She sighed. "Because, no matter how many times I could convince Papa & Dad & Alfred, I never did love him. The ring on my finger was, for lack of a better word, lame. And I would've had the silliest second name." She put her book on the nightstand. "Why did you go to so much effort to get me back?"

Well, here goes every remaining ounce of pride remaining in my body. "Because I could do one of two things: One) Get back the love of my life. Two) Be a loser kid & run away & hide. I said I'd get you back & I did. And I have a very good reason for doing so."

She leaned closer. "Oh? What's the reason then?"

"Well, here goes the last of my pride." I commented. She giggled. "True love lasts forever. Now we're finally back together. It's as if you never met him, just like it should be."

She gave me a kiss. "That's very sweet, Gil. Thank you." She smiled. "Let's get some sleep. We're visiting Papa in the morning."

The next morning, as Maddie & Francis were sitting & catching up, I was having a glare contest with Alfred. I finally sighed & turned away when I heard Maddie sigh. "Look, I know what I did wasn't the best idea. But, it was the best option I could think of at the moment. Please don't be mad at taking her away. Especially since it was from anywhere she didn't want to stay." I took a huge gulp of air. "She's glad I crashed the wedding."

Alfred turned to his sister, as did I. She nodded quietly, then lifted her cup of tea to her mouth. "I really didn't love that man. What was his name again?"

Francis shrugged & stirred his cup.

"And anyway, he didn't love me. This really is for the best. I still talk to him though. Did you know he's to marry Felicia's twin sister, Lovina? They'll be so cute together." Maddie continued. A small smile graced her features.

Alfred let out a small groan. "Alright. You win this time, Gilbert. But if you do anything…" He turned around & left.

I walked over to Maddie & gave her a kiss. "We're back together, Birdie."

"Because true love lasts forever." She replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Bruder=Brother (German)<p> 


End file.
